MORE BDSM
by L-everlou
Summary: Komaeda goes to see Hinata, and is relatively puzzled when the (adorable) brunette is nowhere to be found. Eventually he heads back home, but is greeted by a very arousing and enticing sight... what did he see? READ IT. Experimenting a bit with my writing style as well as the length of the fic. As always, thanks for sticking by me.


**Disclaimer: I do not own dangan ronpa in any way!**

Every night it was the same thing. Komaeda couldn't get Hinata off his mind. What made him so perfect? Maybe it was the fact that Hinata seemed to actually have standards, unlike Komaeda, who deemed himself such a dirty slut that he would fuck anyone who needed it. Hinata was still a virgin, and seemingly weak to sexual comments. Komaeda had just reached his own room, and these thoughts were the only things worth thinking.

Before he could stop himself, he put some things onto his bed and quickly left the room, not bothering to lock the door. Where was he off to? Well, where else? He was going to go visit Hinata. If he got lucky, maybe Hinata would let him stay. "Lucky... isn't that a funny concept..." Komaeda chuckled to himself.

He reached Hinata's room quicker than he had originally imagined, leaving him with a lot more internal conflict than he originally expected to end up with. The walk there was supposed to be spent debating his plan of attack, and whether he was brave enough to actually execute it or not. However, all he could think of was Hinata, in naughty ways that sent chills down his spine. Lying on his back, legs spread... Sweat forming a light sheen over his body, gasping for air in breathless moans... He couldn't help it; Hinata was just so... perfect.

He hesitated somewhat before knocking on the door. He waited there, half-expecting Hinata to open the door in spite of himself. There was at least 2 minutes of silence before Komaeda knocked again, and even then he knew that no one was going to get the door. In ways, the thought of Hinata's face as he opened the door was replaced by an ambiguous figure.

"Go back home, Komaeda. Hinata and I are busy, if you know what I mean~" It giggled.

Hold on... that was Akane's voice...

"Hinata said he wanted to do something with me, now. Come back tomorrow, 'kay?"

That was Sonia...!

He shook his head. He was imagining things out of jealousy, that Hinata was secretly with one of the other girls on the island... Hinata was a _virgin_. A virgin, virgin, virgin, a VIRGIN. And then... there were the thoughts again... to break that innocence with a single thrust, to crush something so pure with a single movement, causing a light feeling of despair before sinking into the pleasure he had so named "hope"...

It was a long while before he realized he was daydreaming the night away. Hinata wasn't going to answer, so he decided to head home. There was an air of slight disappointement about him. He ran into Gundam, Sonia, and Souda, who were debating the merits of killing someone versus being murdered. It seemed that murder really was the only way out, by the way they were talking about it.

Well, Gundam and Sonia were talking about it, really. Souda was clinging to Sonia's skirts like a child, occasionally asking them in a shaky voice to stop.

Really, murder was all they had to talk about nowadays. The only odd thing about the encounter was how, soon after he passed them, how Souda and Gundam stopped talking, and Komaeda could feel the heavy sensation of stares against his back. Now that was nothing out of the ordinary, so he disregarded it. If he were someone else, he would stare at himself too. He was certainly the suspicious character... maybe a body would turn up tomorrow, and he would be blamed for it...

Komaeda, again, reached his destination faster than prescribed, and he opened the door, feeling even more dejected. But when the door was creaked open, Komaeda felt a mix of extreme confusion and the highs of the first good thing to happen to him in his entire life.

"K-Komaeda-!" Hinata gasped in suprise, his eyes widening in horror.

Komaeda swallowed, and made sure he wasn't dreaming. Even in his most perverted fantasy, nothing like this had ever been imagined.

Hinata was completely naked, on his hands and knees, with his hands tied together and to the head board. There it was, the deep, red blush over Hinata's face, the slight shimmer of sweat on his body, his rosy, red lips parted. His eyes were filled to the brim with lust and need. Behind him, a vibrator was shoved deep into his ass, and the control was left on the bed, at about 5/10.

"Hinata-chan..." Komaeda whispered, walking to the side of the teenager tied to the bed. There was a note on the pillow, so he picked it up and read it.

"_Yo, Komaeda!_

_We got you a little something while we were out! Enjoy, but don't take it too hard. We got you, like, 5 bottles of lube, in different flavors. How bout that pineapple?! Toys too... everything's in the nightstand._

_From,_

_Souda_

_It appears that Souda has found the prospect of "hooking you up" with Hinata to be amusing. Hopefully you enjoy, and please remember not to be so rough the first time around. After all, Hinata is a virgin, and it would certainly be bad for him to suffer through an anal prolapse. I doubt Mikan would enjoy healing him throughout that sort of process._

_From your future overlord,_

_Gundam"_

"Oh, those clever bastards..." Komaeda laughed to himself, rereading the note. He opened the drawer to find that said toys and multi-flavored lube were in thier correct place.

"Komaeda, untie me," Hinata demanded.

"No."

"Do it now, before I castrate you and tape your balls to Kuzuryuu's forehead."

"Silly Hinata! The only way you'll be reaching anywhere near there will be if you have sex with me, and that seems like the very probable thing in this situation!" Komaeda giggled, childishly.

"I'll scream," Hinata threatened.

"Hopefully," Komaeda said back, resting his hand on Hinata's soft butt cheek. "If all goes well, you'll be doing a lot more than screaming."

"What else could you possible WANT me to do?!" Hinata snapped.

"Scream my name, Hinata-chan..." Komaeda told him, delivery a small, firm slap to his rear. Hinata jumped a bit, and pulled against his restraints. Komaeada spanked him again, and then picked up the vibrator's controls.

"Let's make this interesting," Komaeda suggested, reaching into the nightstand and pulling out a cock ring.

"W-what's that...?" Hinata asked, fearfully.

"Your punishment," Komaeda told him, snapping it around the base of Hinata's cock.

"No, I meant what's it called- AAH!"

The vibrator was cranked to 100%, and Komaeda could hear the faint buzzing as it worked away in Hinata's hole. The restraints were pulled against, curses were uttered, and Hinata's ahoge twitched in pleasure, but Hinata refused to call Komaeda's name.

But he knew that he would eventually give up. From the time Komaeda had started, Hinata knew he was going to lose to that smile and those slender fingers. There was no way he could win after tasting a brief pulse of pleasure as extreme as that first one. And to go on like this would be unbearable... but he couldn't moan, or call out Komaeda's name. He just couldn't.

"Not giving up so soon, hmm?" komaeda asked, slightly impressed. He reached out and wrapped his fingers around Hinata's pole, pumping it several times. Hinata could barely supress his moans anymore. At any minute, he was going to cum... Komaeda continued to pump him faster and harder until Hinata couldn't take it anymore. He tensed, but... not a single drop of cum left his cock. He couldn't cum...?

"I told you, Hinata-chan. It's a cock ring, which'll make it impossible for you to cum unless you scream my name like I said," Komaeda grinned in self-satisfaction.

"N-no, take it o-off... Play fair..." Hinata moaned, feeling his hope drain out of him.

"Fair?" Komaeda uttered. He leaned in, just above Hinata's ear. "I'm not playing fair? Let me tell you what's not fair. I have to wake up to your damn face every _single, fucking, day_. I have to watch you talk to everyone else in that damned _hopeful, fucking voice_. I have to listen to your taunts, all the while not being able to touch you. You can bet that after all this, you'll be getting a hard pounding."

Hinata gritted his teeth. He wasn't sure whether he was supposed to enjoy that threat or not, but Komaeda resumed jacking him off, and he went back to nearly breaking down.

"So... just tell me what you need. It's going to be a loooong time before you'll be able to stop, so it's best to start enjoying it sooner than later," Komaeda promised, leaning back as he moved his hand over Hinata's cock.

"K-ko..ma.." Hinata groaned, feeling as though the pleasure had finally spilled over.

"Yes? I can't hear you."

"K-komae..."

"Sorry?"

"K-komaeda, please..."

"Please what?"

"I don't know, just do something! It feels too good... mmm, please no...more.." Hinata shouted, slipping his entire sentence into a drawn-out moan.

"Good Hinata-chan~" Komaeda smirked, taking off the cock ring and tossing it aside.

Without the constriction, Hinata immediately spilled his seed onto the sheets of komaeda's bed. He collapsed, still held up by the ropes around his wrists.

"Do you want something now?" Komaeda asked, in a suggestive tone.

"Komaeda-kun, fuck me..." Hinata gasped, obediently.

"Mmm, so eager... we have to prepare you first, Hinata-chan. I don't want it to hurt on your first time..." Komaeda trailed off, reaching into the nightstand and retreiving the lube.

"Hinata-chan, there are five flavors... Strawberry, Blueberry, raspberry, cherr-"

"I don't care what it is... I don't care if you even use lube at all... fuck me... hurry..." Hinata begged.

"Fine, we'll go with pineapple," Komaeda decided, squeezing nearly the entire bottle onto his fingers. He placed the first one at Hinata's entrance, and looked up for confirmation. Hinata nodded, and the taller teenager pushed his index finger as far as he could reach it. The second finger as added almost immediately afterwards, but the third didn't follow. Instead, he worked on scissoring motions inside Hinata, to loosen him up.

As Hinata waited, the feelings that Komaeda were working out of him became more and more positive. It was feeling so good... it made him feel warm and soft.

"Hnngh... K-komaeda..." Hinata moaned. "It feels so good..."

"Great, I guess you're fine on sizing. C-can I put it in now?" Komaeda questioned, pulling the zipper to his pants down.

Hinata swallowed, and nodded, not wanting to wait any longer. Komaeda slicked himself up with lube and lined himself up. He groaned as the tip of his dick was enveloped in the tight warmth of Hinata's hole. Even after having the vibrator in his ass, Hinata was just as tight.

"Nnn! It hurts...!" Hinata squeaked.

"It'll feel better in a couple thrusts, promise," Komaeda told him, smiling.

He still couldn't believe it was happening. Maybe his title of "Super high school level luck" was chosen for a reason... It was a longshot, but Hinata's capture definitely couldn't only be chalked up to skill. He was still going to have to thank Gundam and Souda for this one. Maybe... a threesome?

He couldn't bother himself with it now. Here, he was busy fucking Hinata with steady, strong thrusts until the shorter brunette got used to them. Though some of his stress was relieved upon being able to penetrate his hole, there was still the primal need to just... go. Virgins were pesky things...

"I-I can do more, now... go harder..." Hinata said, sucking in air.

Komaeda quickly took on a new rhythm, sawing in and out of his ass with reckless abandon, pumping as hard as he could as quick as he could. To Hinata, the pain had subsided for the most part, and it soon elicited breathy moans from the brunette.

"H-Hina-chan... AAh! I've always- mmm!- wanted to know if... hah... your... ahoge..." Komaeda managed in between thrusts and moans.

"Y-YES."

Komaeda smiled at the response. Hinata was craving all the pleasure he could get. Anything would be fine for him, as long as contact was required. He was in heaven. Komaeda reached over and gripped the ahoge, which had been bouncing along at exactly the same tempo as his thrusts, and hesitantly licked at it.

It was too much for Hinata, being the virgin that he is. He came, so much that he wondered if it would actually end. It splattered on his chest and dripped onto the bed. As he did so, he tightened, pulling Komaeda into another pleasurable orgasm. He pulled out, and reached into the side drawer.

"We're not done, Hinata-chan~"

"B-but-!"

"I said we'd be going all night long! We've barely even started!"

Throughout the island, moans and shouts of Komaeda's name could be heard. Nobody but Nidai, Gundam, and Souda slept at all.

Possibly because Nidai shouts so loud that he blasted his own eardrums a long while back, and because Gundam and Souda are... used... to such sounds.


End file.
